Finally Our Time
by neverhaveiever62
Summary: Bella has always had a special bond with her daddy. And now she is ready for the next step.


I always had a special bond with my daddy. The feelings I felt when I was with him weren't that of the norm. When I hit puberty, it only got worse. What used to be innocent love, turned to dirty thoughts sneaking their way into my mind. I knew he noticed it too, because his hand would always linger just a little too long or his gaze a little too low.

My parents divorced when I was 13. Daddy stayed in Forks, while mom packed us up down to California. She was a free spirit and daddy wanted her to be at home for us. That caused the marriage to fizzle. They both say that they still love each other; it's just not enough anymore. I got to spend every other weekend with daddy, though. It was never enough time, but at least I got him all to myself. The first couple years nothing happened. It was the same it always was. He worked a lot after the divorce as the chief of police and I stayed at the house by myself most of the time. But when we did get to see each other, the tension was palpable. And when my boobs started growing and my long legs made a trail up to my firm ass, I began wearing less and less around the house. I got a sick satisfaction when Charlie stared when he thought I couldn't see him.

When he left me home alone, I would use his computer to keep myself entertained. I watched any free porn I could find. Finding it wasn't that hard, though. Charlie's favorites were filled up with sites linking him to Father/Daughter action. That's when I knew exactly how he felt.

Now I'm 17 and tired of playing games. I'm ready for the real thing. Dreaming of him touching me every night wasn't cutting it.

I managed to talk my mother into letting me stay with my daddy for the summer. She agreed only because her new boy toy wanted to take her to Italy on a backpacking trip. I would finally be alone with my daddy for longer than a couple days.

I arrived while he was at work, so I decided to surprise him. I cooked his favorite dinner and set up the table. When the clock reached 6:30 and I knew he would be home soon, I got my outfit on. Black thong that was barely there, see through lace apron, and 6 inch stilettos. There was no way he could deny me of anything. I knew this was wrong but it felt oh so right.

I heard the door shut, "Bells, it smells so good in here." He took his boots off in the kitchen doorway before looking up and seeing me leaning against the counter.

"See something you like?" I smirked. You could see his cock hardening in his pants.

His adams apple bobbed. "Uh… Yeah I do… But Bells."

Slowly I sauntered up to him and placed my hand right over his thick member. He gulped. I placed my lips right up to his as my hand reached in his pants. Once I got my hand wrapped around his cock, Charlie jolted. Halfhearted, he tried to come up with an excuse.

"We can't do this."

My tongue darted out to lick his lower lip. "Don't you want me, daddy?"

And with that, he lost control. His big hands grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. He was everywhere. His lips sucked on my neck, his fingers squeezed my ass, his cock got harder.

"Fuck, Bells!" Charlie pulled back to look at me with his lustful eyes. "You don't know how bad I've wanted to fuck you."

My fingers undid his buttons and pushed his pants and boxers down to the floor. His 8 inch dick sprang free, poking me in the stomach. I was salivating. "Daddy! I want you to make me cum all over you."

He ripped off my apron and his hands reached my double D tits. He took one nipple in his mouth and my hands grabbed at his hair, wanting him even closer.

Dinner completely forgotten, I back him down the hallway to his bed room. The rest of his clothes discarded throughout the house. Our lips met and I almost exploded. His finger dipped into the front of the thong and met my clit. I trembled.

"You naughty little bitch. Soaking wet for daddy, are you?" My panties fell to the floor. I could feel my juices pooling in my pussy.

"I want your dick in me, daddy" I whimpered.

Charlie snickered. "Oh it will be. But first there is something I've been wanting to do."

Pushing me back onto the bed, he got down on his knees. His mouth attacked my clit. Sucking on it, making my whole body shake. I felt 2 fingers into my hole and twist around. God, why did I wait so long for this?

"Daddy, I'm going to cum!" My hands found their way to his head and pushed him further into me.

"You like that, being finger fucked and sucked on by your daddy?"

"FUCK YES KEEP GOING!"

His fingers sped up and he crawled his way back to me. His mouth and chin were dripping in my juices. It was fucking hot. I bucked into his fingers and pulled his face to mine. Kissing away my sweet taste off his perfect lips.

"Dammit, babygirl. You taste amazing. Cum all over my hand."

And I came. Soaking his bed. While I came down from my high, he licked his fingers clean. I took his hand in mine and put 2 fingers in my mouth, cleaning myself off of him. My gaze met his lust filled one.

"My turn," I smirked. I jumped on top and straddled him.

"I'm going to fuck you all night long." Charlie centered himself before my entrance, his eyes met mine in a silent question. "Are you sure? We can back off now and not do this?"

My answer was slamming my pussy down over his cock that filled me up more than ever. I had lost my virginity to some guy I met at a party, so nothing was in the way to make me feel bad.

My pussy covered him all the way to his balls. This was the best feeling in the world. Charlie grunted.

"FUCK BABY!"

"DADDY POUND INTO ME!"  
And he did. I rode him like there was no tomorrow.

"Babygirl, I'm about to cum."

I leaned down and took his lips into mine. "I want to feel your cum inside me," I whispered in his ear.

His speed increased and I knew he was there. I felt his warmth shoot through me and I came for a second time. Our bodies shuddering together.

He wrapped his arms around me when we finished. "Bella. You're fucking incredible."

"Hm…" I kissed his neck. "You aren't so bad yourself. Why didn't you do that before?"

He smirked. "Now I will never stop."


End file.
